


Algernon’s Coffee

by v4n_y4



Category: Flowers for Algernon - Daniel Keyes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Compliant, Epilogue, Implied CharBurt, Post-Canon, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v4n_y4/pseuds/v4n_y4
Summary: When Charlie left, maybe he went to Minnesota. Maybe Burt went with him. Maybe they started a coffee shop together.
Relationships: Charlie Gordon/Burt
Kudos: 4





	Algernon’s Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for English class so the ending probably seems rushed because of the due date  
> I’m so sorry you’re reading this

Around 2 months ago, Charlie Gordon had moved to Minnesota. Someplace like New York had far too many people, far too much a chance he’d be recognized. It was too likely someone could point out what a failure he was, he should’ve been smart, but he wasn’t and that was simply terrible. To the surprise of those who knew, mainly Charlie, Dr. Strauss, and Dr. Nemur, Burt decided to join Charlie in the quiet town of North Branch. Like moths on fire to a flame, they found each other again quickly, once in the town. However, they soon realized that neither of them had much of a plan for what they’d do or where they’d work.  
“Charlie, what if we started a shop?” was not an expected plan by any means, but it was what Burt asked Charlie on the 14th of November as the two rested on a bench. “I’m not sure we can, but if it is possible, would you want to?”  
It was the first plan they’d both been able to agree on. It was their goal. The two started investigating how one would go about such a task, and the specifics of the task, such as what they would sell.  
Charlie offered an idea to Burt. “What about a coffee shop? People like coffee, and it gets real snowy out here,” he mentioned, wondering if the idea would work. To his surprise, it did, and the two latched onto the plan. They began the work quickly, which did mean a proposal to the mayor.  
Charlie and Burt began the proposal, working together as well as they could, and over time, the two of them managed to complete the proposal. They made a plan to submit the proposal on the 18th of December, and the night before the proposal was left with Burt, who assured Charlie he would keep track of it. Still, Charlie kept his lucky rabbit’s foot extra close, as they’d need all the luck they could get.  
True to his word, Burt brought the proposal the next day, meeting up with Charlie on a corner close to both of their houses. However, that did not mean the proposal wouldn’t be lost. A December wind, chilly and strong, flew by, yanking the proposal out of Burt’s loose grip.  
There it was, floating through the air, now in the middle of the street. Charlie, seeing this as their only chance about to be lost, ran after it, jumping into the icy street. He slipped on the ice, nearly tripping, but he managed to get the proposal and get out of the street in the nick of time. Just as he returned to a justifiably nervous Burt, a car sped by, right where Charlie had been mere moments ago.  
“Charlie, are you alright? What was, what was that about, are you alright?” Burt sputtered, concerned, considering his business partner just jumped into the street, almost directly in front of a moving car.  
“I had to get the, the uh, the proposal back. It is real important, after all,” was the response Charlie provided. Neither had much more to say on the situation, so they walked into the town hall, submitting the proposal.  
Their plan seemed supported, but one complication was mentioned. The two didn’t seem to have a way to pay for the supplies of the business. After all, neither of them had brought much with them when they moved. Luckily, though, they both had jobs, and more importantly, they both had time. Nothing was preventing them from saving money over time, which happened to be exactly what they did.  
Later, much later, the both of them had together raised around $450,000 combined. It was time for them to try again. They resubmitted the proposal to make sure everything was alright, and once again they were cleared. All that was left was to find a location.  
After some searching, they were able to find a spot that could work well. A small building they could purchase, just west of Katie’s Cakes and close to Cambridge. They were finally able to open Algernon’s Coffee.  
However, Burt had doubts. What if they weren’t capable? What if business was terrible and they’d wasted years? What if a tornado hit and absolutely destroyed them? What if he and Charlie hated this, hated him, left again, what if? There was so much wrong.  
Then there was a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched. A voice, presumably belonging to Charlie, said, “It’s going to be great. We’ll have all the luck we need.”  
Burt nodded in response, still nervous, but Charlie’s words reassured him. Things would be okay. “Yeah, you’re right. Everything will be fine.”  
The next day, they started setting everything up. Making a menu, learning how to make the menu, setting up tables and chairs for patrons, everything needed for a cozy coffee shop. They start to get the word out, with flyers on lampposts, even an ad in the newspaper.  
On the 26th day of January, 3 years, 3 months, and 12 days after Charlie had first moved to Minnesota, he and Burt had their first customer.  
A bell jingling, and not just from wind.  
A third person in the shop.  
A voice placing an order at the counter.  
“Excuse me, may I have a medium hot chocolate?”  
She had placed her order, which Charlie relayed to Burt, while helping the woman pay. Exactly 2 minutes and 19 seconds later, the hot chocolate had been made. The woman had been given the drink, then thanking the pair profusely.  
After she left, Burt and Charlie shared a small smile.  
Their first customer.  
The mark of something new.  
“Say, Burt, I had this idea, would you mind if I put some flowers out?”  
“Yeah, sure, this place could use a pop of color anyways. Looks nice, but it also looks bland.”  
Charlie stepped out from behind the counter, and in a previously empty vase centered on top of a table, he placed something. He placed a bouquet of yellow and orange flowers.  
And in his head, he made one note about them.  
In a way, these flowers were for Algernon.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO ADD A PERIOD AFTER THE LAST SENTENCE. I TURNED IT IN WITHOUT A FINAL PERIOD. G A H


End file.
